Fuin sa reta Unmei
by bimmbinha
Summary: Em meados do século X, a dinastia Uchiha era conhecida por negociar através da espada a divisa entre territórios inimigos. Uma família temida, respeitada e muitas vezes odiada pelos seus súditos. Desde a invasão de Indra ao solo nipônico, os Uchihas vêm se mantendo no poder a longos anos, através de alianças estratégicas e acordos políticos selados com o casamento.
1. Kekkonshik

Em meados do século X, a dinastia Uchiha era conhecida por negociar através da espada a divisa entre territórios inimigos. Uma família temida, respeitada e muitas vezes odiada pelos seus súditos. Desde a invasão de Indra ao solo nipônico, os Uchihas vêm se mantendo no poder a longos anos, através de alianças estratégicas e acordos políticos selados com o casamento.

Fūin sa reta unmei (封印された運命) = Destino Selado  
História inspirada na Profecia de Cersei Lannister (As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo / Game of Thrones), nos filmes Maria Antonieta e Mulan  
Plágio é feio e repulsivo. Além do Nyah!, será postada no Spirit, Wattpad e  
Tem como pano de fundo alguns fatos históricos que, claro, serão devidamente distorcidos para melhor desenrolar da trama;  
Casal principal: ItaIno com menções SasuIno

Kekkonshik

Tradução: Casamento

Vencida pela curiosidade, a bela jovem de olhos azuis concordou em adentrar a tenda da feiticeira, uma criaturinha baixa de não mais que um metro e quarenta e oito que estava sentada em panos finos e tinha uma pequena mesa de madeira empoeirada a sua frente; seus cabelos eram tão grisalhos quanto os seus olhos eram brancos, algo que prontamente assustou a princesinha, ainda sim, ela não teve coragem de dar as costas para a senhora, havia um certo toque de misticismo dentro daquele lugar que a fascinava. Limpando bem a garganta ela tomou coragem e sentou-se no chão, com as pernas cruzadas, sendo imitada pela sua companheira e responsável por tê-la levou-a até ali.

No centro da pequena mesa de madeira havia um objeto, até então desconhecido pela loira e sua amiga.

—Diga seu nome. — a amiga a aconselhou, enquanto apertava com certa brusquidão o braço da loira que tremia gradativamente.

Ela respirou fundo, assentindo em concordância e então voltou sua atenção para a feiticeira que a encarava fixamente, sem nunca desviar os olhos.

—Meu nome é Ino, e essa aqui é Karin — disse brevemente. — Estou aqui para ver meu futuro. — anunciou.

Naquela época ela não deveria ter mais que treze anos de idade, ainda sim já era muito mais bonita que as mulheres feitas do seu palácio, fato que incomodava a todas. Com grandes olhos azuis e longos cabelos dourados, seu rosto era comparado à beleza de uma deusa.

A feiticeira abriu um sorriso repulsivo.

—Eu sei quem você é. — o tom de sua voz fizera com que um arrepio percorresse o corpo da garotinha, que invariavelmente prendeu a respiração. —Me dê a sua mão, Yamanaka.

Tremulamente, a loira acatou a ordem explicita da mulher, lhe estendendo a mão ainda que com certo nojo de tocar em uma criatura tão feia e esquisita. A mulher aparentava ter somente quarenta anos, mas já estava definhando de maneira surpreendentemente rápida.

A mulher fechou os olhos por um momento, enquanto Karin pedia Kami para que tudo aquilo acabasse o mais depressa possível. Apesar de ser impulsiva, a garota de cabelos avermelhados não era das mais corajosas e só havia concordado em levar a amiga até aquele lugar horrível pela insistência continua dela.

—O que você esta vendo? —ela perguntou, com o coração prestes a saltar pela boca.

A feiticeira voltou a abrir os olhos, após terem se passado dois minutos no mais completo silêncio, buscando por concentração.

—Você conseguirá o que quer, mas não da maneira que você imagina.

Ela franziu o cenho, afastando rapidamente a mão da mulher.

—Então eu me casarei com o príncipe? — ela deixou transparecer a ansiedade em suas falas, incapaz de refrear a si própria.

—Sim. Você e o príncipe se casaram. — declarou ela séria.

Ino sorriu largamente, sentindo uma felicidade indescritível tomá-la por completo. Ela conseguiria! Ela iria casar-se com Sasuke! _Ela_ e não as demais fãs apaixonadas dele.

—E nós teremos filhos? — voltou a perguntar, crispando os lábios nervosamente.

—Você terá três filhos. — decretou a feiticeira seriamente. —Mas nenhum será do príncipe.

O sorriso desmanchou-se nos lábios da loira, que arregalou os olhos completamente incrédula.

— O que você disse? — questionou, elevando-a voz num oitavo.

O rosto da mulher permaneceu-se inabalável mediante a arrogância da garotinha.

Ino sentiu-se tonta por um breve segundo, completamente abalada e perplexa com aquelas revelações. O que aquela mulherzinha pretendia com tudo aquilo? Será que estava insinuando que a mesma seria capaz de trair o seu único amor verdadeiro?

—Sasuke será seu marido, mas não será o seu amor verdadeiro.

—Basta! — gritou histericamente. — Tudo o que você disse não faz o menor sentido! Como eu poderei casar-me com ele e ter três filhos de outra pessoa? Você está completamente louca sua velha! Louca! — acusou irritadiça. — Eu amo o Sasuke-kun e seria incapaz de traí-lo!

A feiticeira a sorriu com escárnio.

—Espere e verá, Yamanaka-san.

 **SETE ANOS DEPOIS**

 **(Templo Hachimangu)**

Longas pétalas de glicínia formavam uma trilha até o altar cerimonial, onde o sumo sacerdote de confiança dos pais do noivo realizaria o rito sagrado. O lugar havia sido decorado com balões de papel que ficavam pendurados nas paredes, e os assentos dos convidados localizados á esquerda, alguns metros de distância do altar, estavam cobertos por lençóis de seda carmesim. Ela observou-os atentamente, todos os grandes monarcas e generais do exercito faziam-se presentes. Além é claro de alguns aliados da família imperial. Prendeu a respiração, pedindo a Kami sua proteção e benção.

Fitou demoradamente seu pai que se encontrava no altar, ao lado de sua mãe e dos próprios pais do seu futuro marido, além é claro do irmão mais velho deste. Contudo ela não se ateve as demais presenças ali, demorando seu olhar profundamente em Sasuke, que estava magnífico em um Uma nori¹ tradicional, que tinha um corte no meio como uma calça. Já ela, estava elegantemente vestida em um Kurotomesode, um kimono que possui cinco escudos de família bordados em branco nas mangas, peito e costas, com um obi de brocado dourado. Os cinco escudos das famílias eram o do seu próprio reino, o dos Uchihas, dos aliados do seu pai e também os aliados da família imperial, uma tradição que vinha sendo repetida desde os primórdios. Seus cabelos haviam sido presos em um coque alto, repartido por um longo laço vermelho e seu rosto foi mergulhado em pó branco, tendo os lábios tingidos fortemente por vermelho. Era de conhecimento público que Mikoto adorava o uso constante do pó de arroz e, ela precisava agradar a sogra do contrário facilmente cairia em desgraça.

A cerimônia sucedeu-se, então, sobre os olhares dos convidados. Sasuke aproximou-se a passos rápidos em direção à futura esposa, com um semblante inexpressivo, contudo sorriu gentilmente para ela que se sentiu menos nervosa enquanto deixava-se ser conduzida até o altar pelo jovem de maravilhosos cabelos pretos, que batiam até os ombros e tal como ela também fazia uso do pó de arroz, embora não na mesma proporção. Conhecia os rumores a cerca da alergia do príncipe.

Ino sorriu largamente, sentindo os olhos brilharem em uma expectativa quase palpável. Ela, enfim, se casaria com o amor da sua vida...

¹ Uma Nori é um hakama, peça da vestimenta tradicional japonesa utilizado principalmente pelos homens,


	2. Kōkyo

Kōkyo

 _ **Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu**_

 _Se não entrar na toca do tigre, não vai pegar seu filhote._

 _Quem não arrisca, não petisca._

Ela estava realizada. A cerimônia de casamento havia sido exatamente do jeito com que ela havia sonhado, embora muitas vezes o noivo parecesse distante, não foi de modo algum desagradável ou desrespeitoso com ela e a loira estava cada vez mais fascinada com tamanha beleza e virilidade, Sasuke era um macho perfeito, esse era o comentário que circulava pelos corredores de kōkyo. E certamente ela não podia concordar mais com esses boatos, ele transpirava uma segurança que fazia qualquer samurai invejar, estava ciente de que a posição dele não era muito fácil, carregar o titulo de príncipe do solo japonês, especificamente da família Uchiha era um grande fardo, que poucos aguentariam, e esse era um dos inúmeros motivos que faziam-na admirá-lo. Haviam convivido juntos durante a infância, entre as constantes viagens de seu pai aquela área do país, e ela costumava passar alguns dias com sua mãe no palácio, enquanto seu pai resolvia assuntos burocráticos com, o então imperador na época, Fugaku. Foi durante sua infância que ela desenvolvera a paixonite e a certeza de que seria plenamente feliz apenas se tivesse Sasuke ao seu lado.

—Você está impecável, minha querida esposa. — declarou ele, exibindo-lhe um sorriso adorável. Ela inspirou fundo, prendendo a respiração. — É a mulher mais bonita que já vi na vida!

Ela sentiu um leve tom avermelhado subir-lhe as faces.

—Tenho que estar lindíssima para meu marido, afinal. — respondeu enquanto observava-o entrelaçar seus dedos aos dela, estavam próximos a mesa de bebidas onde uma variedade de saquês e alguns rótulos desconhecidos esperavam para serem servidos aos convidados, além da quantidade absurdamente ridícula de petiscos. Não era para menos! Era o casamento do filho caçula de Fugaku e Mikoto Uchiha! Eles haviam preparado um verdadeiro banquete que facilmente alimentaria boa parte da população durante um bom tempo.

É claro que seu pai, Inoichi possuía muitos recursos afinal era rei de Goryeo, mas os da família imperial estavam acima de qualquer expectativa.

—Você não precisa de tanto pó para tal, Ino. — continuava ele no mesmo tom galante, os olhos ônix eram quentes.

Ela sorriu mais um pouco, sentindo o sorriso alargar-se em suas bochechas consideravelmente.

—Sua mãe parece discordar disso.

—Oh, os boatos correm depressa. — ele revirou os olhos, agora levando suas mãos cuidadosamente até a cintura dela, acariciando-a lentamente e de maneira protetora. —Mamãe gosta de usar pó de arroz,isso não se aplica a você, Mikoto a considera a mais bonita entre todas. — afirmou antes de então, selar ambos os lábios em um selinho demorado.

Ela deixou que ele afastasse-se, surpresa com o gesto repentino, é claro que conhecia o que se passava entre marido e mulher, porém nunca pensou na possibilidade dele mostrar-se tão disposto a ser um bom marido, embora tivesse certeza de que ele a via como uma grande amiga, sabia perfeitamente que nunca passaria disso. Sasuke era complicado de muitas maneiras e não tinha o habito de deixar ninguém aproximar-se muito para conhecer suas fraquezas ou receios. Ino estava certa disso, desde que fora comunicada pelo pai a respeito daquele casamento, que na visão dos mais velhos tinha como único propósito selar uma forte aliança.

Após essa pequena conversação que se passou entre o mais novo casal Uchiha, eles foram parabenizados por alguns militares e colegas íntimos do príncipe. Em seguida fora a vez das amigas da noiva e, por fim os demais convidados, aliados de ambas as famílias. Inoichi juntamente de Tsunade, uma linda mulher de cabelos louros e olhos castanhos diferentes aos da filha, que eram profundamente azuis herdados do pai, aproximaram-se e despejaram bênçãos sobre a vida dos dois. Logo vieram Mikoto e Fugaku.

E por fim, o Imperador.

—Otouto-san,gimai-chan — o sucessor do trono de Fugaku era alguém intimidador de todas as maneiras existentes. Itachi contradizia o padrão japonês, ao ser mais alto que os habitantes e possuidor de braços firmes e musculosos, trabalhados continuamente durante sua passagem épica pelo exercito de seu pai, quando era um imponente general. Com cabelos longos e lisos, tão escuros quanto seus olhos,o homem parecia ter sido esculpido diretamente pelo deus da beleza. Não era a toa que todas as jovens do país suspirassem tão frequentemente ao vê-lo passar, a loira pensou. Ele realmente fazia jus a todas as famas que lhe atribuíram. — Gostaria de parabenizá-los pela cerimônia, foi algo realmente bonito de se assistir.

Sasuke crispou os lábios.

—Pensei que não gostasse desse tipo de cerimônias, onii-san.

—Eu realmente detesto você sabe. — seu tom de voz era suave. — Quase não fiquei para meu próprio casamento, mas imagino que isso nos traria problemas com a dinastia de Shin. — sorriu com escárnio.

Ino não pôde deixar de rir com o comentário.

—Pensei que apenas meu Sasuke-kun não tivesse gostado do próprio casamento. — ralhou em tom brincalhão.

Sasuke fizera uma careta de ofendido e, quando estava prestes a balbuciar sua resposta, o mais velho; que usava um kimono tão elegante quanto o do irmão, adiantou-se:

—Por que ele não gostaria? Casou-se com a mulher mais bonita da dinastia Uchiha! — sorriu brandamente ao vê-la corar.

—É muita bondade sua dizer isso, Vossa Majestade. — ela fez uma pequena mesura em agradecimento.

—Não vejo bondade nisso — Sasuke interveio, enlaçando a cintura da esposa e a olhando com ternura. — Meu irmão não disse nada que não seja verdade, querida okusan.

Ela sorriu timidamente, algo inédito, já que a princesa Yamanaka não era alguém que tivesse o habito de se constranger tão facilmente. Mas, ao vê-lo tão protetor e encantado consigo simplesmente não pudera evitar.

—Se nos der licença, irmão — prosseguiu Sasuke agora voltando sua atenção para o primogênito Uchiha. — Eu e minha esposa iremos cumprimentar alguns convidados, não tardaremos a voltar a falar com você — prometeu atencioso, mas seus olhos faiscavam pura raiva.

O imperador sorriu divertido, fazendo uma pequena mesura antes de direcionar seu olhar a procura da sua esposa. Sasuke e Ino afastaram-se lentamente, indo na direção de seus pais que com certeza alguma discutiam sobre a situação política do país e o conflito com a China.

 **GLOSSÁRIO:**

Gimai-chan: cunhada mais nova

Okusan: Esposa


	3. Hanemūn

Hanemūn

 **TRADUÇÃO:** Lua de Mel

Ao término da festa pós-casamento somente os militares e os próprios pais dos noivos permaneceram no templo, enquanto o novo casal era guiado por um dos servos pessoais de Sasuke até o riquixá¹, que então traçaria o percurso até o castelo de Matsumoto², para a noite de núpcias dos dois. Embora estivesse meio apreensiva, Ino encontrava-se em um estado genuíno de euforia e ansiedade, havia desejado aquela noite com muito ardor quando era garotinha e, quando desabrochou, a princesa passara a sonhar todas as madrugadas, ansiando sempre pelos toques e beijos do seu noivo. Ela olhou de esguelha para o príncipe, percebendo que ele a encarava fixamente de volta.

—Há algo errado, querido?

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso de canto, o suficiente para desestabilizá-la completamente e muito gentilmente pegou a palma de sua mão, depositando um cálido beijo.

—Absolutamente nada — dissera em tom galante. — Só estava apreciando a sua beleza.

As atitudes tão controversas dele sempre a confundiram, mas naquela altura do campeonato, após tantos anos convivendo com ele, ela já estava acostumada. Era praticamente imune ao humor instável dele e completamente maravilhada com as palavras bonitas e gestos tão carinhosos, ao menos ele tinha alguma consideração por ela, mesmo que não a correspondesse. Isso era o suficiente para tranquilizá-la. Tinha esperanças de que, com a convivência diária, pudesse conquistar definitivamente o coração de seu marido e trabalharia arduamente para que isso acontecesse. Ao subirem no riquixá, sendo auxiliados pelos serviçais, ela pôde enfim suspirar aliviada.

Mantiveram-se em silêncio, cada qual pensativo a sua maneira, e durante o longo trajeto feito até Matsumoto, à loira lembrou-se das palavras da velha feiticeira.

 _"Você terá três filhos. Mas nenhum será do príncipe."_

Um sabor agridoce invadiu sua boca, enquanto ela analisava disfarçadamente o homem maravilhoso ao seu lado. A feiticeira não havia acertado quanto ao fato dela ter-se casado com Sasuke? Sentiu seu peito doer. Como poderia, trair o amor da sua vida? Aquilo era uma completa loucura, percebera, pois nunca estivera tão apaixonada por Sasuke quanto naquele momento; essa parte da profecia estava errada, ela sabia, ela acreditava com uma fé inabalável. Lembrou-se então de outras palavras da mulher. _"A semente é forte."_ Ela havia dito, o que a loira é claro não havia compreendido de imediato, já que na época não passava de uma garotinha ingênua de treze anos. Agora era uma mulher formada e prestes a deixar de ser donzela... Ela crispou os lábios, pensativa. "A semente é forte" ela havia dito, poderia estar referindo-se as sementes que Sasuke despejaria em seu ventre? "Nenhum será do príncipe" Ino massageou as têmporas por alguns segundos, desejando esquecer aquele terrível episódio de sua vida. Por que ainda deixava-se perturbar? Já haviam se passado muitos anos desde então! Ela deveria esquecer, sobretudo porque seu marido lhe dava indícios de que poderia perfeitamente apaixonar-se por ela ao longo da convivência. Era uma questão de persistência e dedicação e, essas eram duas palavras conferidas pelo seu sobrenome Yamanaka. Não havia ninguém mais insistente que seu clã. Ela remexeu-se inquieta, algo que não passou despercebido pelo Uchiha caçula.

—Esta tudo bem,okusan³? Você está meio pálida. — observou, demonstrando preocupação, segurando em sua mão com firmeza e delicadeza. Ino sentiu uma onda de alívio preenchê-la em resposta, esquecendo-se momentaneamente daquela profecia maluca. Como poderia amar outro homem além deste, que estava ao seu lado com um semblante de preocupação e carinho tão adorável? Que se portava de maneira tão cavalheiresca e era tão inacreditavelmente bonito?Será que poderia existir alguém mais adequado a ser seu marido, além deste homem? Ela julgara impossível.

—Estou bem, querido. Minha mãe disse-me que é normal sentir-se assim em sua primeira noite de amor com o marido. — explicou brevemente.

Ele assentiu, e um brilho levemente malicioso tomou conta de seus orbes escuros.

—Estava louco para pularmos a parte da festa. — admitiu. — O que há de tão interessante em bebidas e comidas, se posso desfrutar-me da beleza da minha mulher? —inquiriu em tom retórico.

Ela sorriu largamente, completamente admirada.

Não muito depois desse pequeno dialogo, eles chegaram enfim ao castelo Matsumoto,que parecia refletir as cores oficiais dos Uchihas: era escuro e imponente e feitos sobre pedras ônix, que muito lembravam-na dos olhos de seu marido. Tiveram ajuda para deixar o transporte, então foram conduzidos ao interior do local que era ainda maior do que ela esperava. Subiram os degraus da escada calmamente, até acabarem em um longo corredor. Sasuke olhou atentamente para as portas ao seu redor, parecendo procurar pelo cômodo certo.

—Aqui. — ele sorriu abrindo uma porta de correr de papel de arroz. A primeira coisa que a princesa viu ao ter a porta de seu novo quarto aberta fora uma linda cachoeira natural, escondida sobre enormes pedras e cuja água parecia correr em um fluxo normal. Ela percebeu pelo vapor, que a temperatura da água deveria ser quente. Então se pusera a olhar ao redor, havia dois futons reforçados e travesseiros com fronhas estampando o emblema dos Uchihas, e um fino lençol preto escondia a cama do casal. Ao lado havia uma mesa baixa, com uma jarra contendo água e dois copos. Também havia zabuton, almofadas para se sentar e um tokonoma; pequeno espaço onde se colocam alguns objetos decorativos. Do outro lado, havia uma janela baixa de onde eles tinham uma visão ampla do jardim. Ela prendeu o fôlego, completamente estupefata com tanta beleza. Parecia mesmo um crime pisar com seus pés descalços naquele tatami feitos em palha de arroz, especificamente arranjado para ser do quarto deles.

Sasuke a estudou em silêncio. Poderia acostumar-se a ideia de se casar com sua amiga de infância, embora não tivesse certeza se conseguiria em algum momento de sua vida, correspondê-la da maneira que ela desejava. Observou-a fitar todo o cômodo com uma visível admiração, enquanto ele fechava cautelosamente a porta atrás de sis.

—Gosta do que vê, querida Ino?

Ela lhe sorri, intensificando o sentimento de culpa que prevalecia dentro dele. Embora não achasse correto nada daquela situação a que havia sido submetido, sabia perfeitamente quais eram suas obrigações e principalmente qual era o seu lugar e, se quisesse de fato seguir carreira militar precisaria de filhos para sucede-lo, caso viesse a morrer nos campos de batalha. Ao contrário do mais velho que decididamente prefira a política e a diplomacia... Embora de uma maneira nada convencional e extremamente sanguinária.

—Muito. — declarou ela, virando-se para encará-lo.

Ele a toma pela cintura, segurando-a com certa delicadeza antes de beijá-la com desejo. Não a amava isso era fato, mas podia desejá-la, afinal era sua esposa. A princesa sentiu suas pernas estremecerem enquanto rendia-se ao beijo de maneira incondicional. Separaram-se somente para que ele pudesse observá-la da cabeça aos pés e inspirando pesado, o Uchiha levou suas mãos até a abertura do kimono, despindo-a em questão de segundos. Observou a indumentária cair aos pés da sua esposa e com um sorriso admirado, tornou a beijá-la com paixão. A Yamanaka fechou os olhos, deixando-se ser guiada até a cama que passaria a dividir com ele.

Inconscientemente, a loira levou suas mãos ao rosto do moreno segurando com toda a delicadeza do mundo, como se fosse algo frágil que pudesse escapar pelos seus dedos.

Remexeu-se inquieta, despertando lentamente, viando-se incontáveis vezes de um lado para o outro procurando inconscientemente pelo corpo firme que a esquentara durante a madrugada. Abriu os olhos azuis deparando-se com nada além de um futon vazio. Sentou-se, deixando que o lençol caísse até metade da sua cintura, revelando sua nudez. Ele não estava ali. Esse fato a entristeceu, esperava acordar nos braços do seu príncipe, o beijando carinhosamente... Contudo ele fugira dela tão rápido quanto uma raposa.

Suspirou fundo, voltando sua atenção para a mesa baixa, onde anteriormente estava o jarro com água e copos, agora sustentava ocha, tamago, chiizu e alguns kashipans.

Estava irritada pelo súbito abandono pela manhã, afinal de contas era sua lua de mel; o marido não deveria acordar antes da esposa. Isso levantaria alguns boatos pelos corredores. Ela bufou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos e limpando o excesso de remela antes de voltar sua atenção para o desjejum, carinhosamente deixado pelo moreno. Estava faminta em decorrência da maravilhosa noite que tivera, contudo ao mesmo tempo estava profundamente irada. Relutou em ignorar tais sentimentos, considerando que talvez houvesse algum assunto urgente que precisava da total atenção do príncipe. Sabia das divergências com os chineses e do interesse do mesmo em abater os inimigos.

Mas ela era Ino Yamanaka, não imploraria pela atenção do marido. Se não fosse concedida por livre e espontânea vontade, simplesmente não faria questão, por mais que isso lhe aborrecesse, era demasiado orgulhosa para ficar lamentando-se tolamente pelos cômodos e sabia que era assim que muitos esperavam encontrá-la. Ao término da deliciosa refeição, ela andou em direção a sua piscina particular, adentrando-a cautelosamente.

Os irmãos encontravam-se em um pequeno cômodo particular, sentados no tatami com as pernas cruzadas, no centro, entre eles, ficava somente uma mesa com algumas bebidas e comidas, contendo algumas variedades de molho shoyos: alguns mais doces, outros mais fortes e tinha um especialmente amargo que era feito exclusivamente para o Imperador.

—Recebi uma carta do general do exercito chinês pela manhã. — começou o mais velho. —Os hunos pretendem invadir o país. O imperador Shi espera que eu conceda alguns dos meus melhores combatentes para ajudá-los.

—A força militar de Shi é lendária. — comentou Sasuke em tom curioso. —Por que precisariam da nossa intervenção?

O mais velho encarou a taça com sakê por alguns segundos, mantendo um ar pensativo.

—A força militar dele _era_ lendária — frisou a palavra. — De qualquer forma, estou pensando em enviar algumas tropas para ajudá-los. Não seria excelente ver o arrogante Shi Huang Di dependente da dinastia Uchiha?

—O pai dele já traiu nossa família antes.

—Foi o tio — Itachi o corrigiu em tom displicente. —O pai dele morreu anos antes dessa traição. — ele estreitou os olhos. — Será que você sabe alguma coisa da história da família Shi?

—É claro que sei. — seu tom de voz era ríspido e sua paciência relativamente curta. —De qualquer maneira, eu gostaria de liderar a tropa.

O irmão repousou a garrafa de seu sakê em cima da mesa, analisando-o atentamente.

—As coisas foram assim tão ruins com a sua esposa, que você esta ansiando pela guerra, otouto? — inquiriu curiosamente.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto comia calmamente alguns bolinhos de arroz.

—Já faz algum tempo que não me dão uma missão, estou entediado. — anunciou fazendo uma pequena pausa. — E as coisas com a minha esposa vão muito bem, obrigado por sua preocupação.

O Imperador assentiu levemente satisfeito, enquanto degustava do sakê em sua taça.

—Isso é muito bom, quer dizer que vocês darão herdeiros ao império antes da primeira lua cheia. — sorriu divertido.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, não entraria em detalhes de sua vida pessoal ao seu irmão.

—Ela tem os quadris largos — limitou-se a comentar, orgulhosamente. — Estará a propensa a dar um ou dois filhos.

Um número razoavelmente aceito pelos mais velhos.

—E quanto a _sua_ esposa? — o mais novo olhou diretamente para o irmão. — Você não deveria ser o mais interessado em gerar um herdeiro ao trono?

Já que era nítido o total desinteresse de Sasuke respectivamente pela coroa imperial, ele declinaria quando chegasse a hora. E felizmente não havia chegado.

—Não quando há uma guerra diplomática a ser ganha. — afirmou com um sorrisinho presunçoso. — Embora isso não me impeça de desempenhar meu papel como homem, é claro. Contudo infelizmente Shizune anda bem doente nessas ultimas semanas e temo desgastá-la ainda mais.

Houve uma longa pausa entre os dois.

—É sempre ótimo tirar algum tempo para conversar com você, irmão. — Sasuke fizera uma pequena reverência. — Mas toda essa história de filhos esta me entediando com sua licença, buscarei um passatempo mais aprazível.

O imperador deixou-o partir com um meneio de cabeça, havia muitas coisas a serem resolvidas imediatamente, ainda naquele dia.

Desconsolada a loira perambulou pelos depressivos corredores, a procura de algo para fazer. Não havia tido o menor sinal de Sasuke e o sentimento de frustração crescia consideravelmente. Estava entediada. Embora cercada por muitos criados dentro daquele castelo, era a mesma coisa que estar completamente sozinha. Com um suspiro resignado, ela dirigiu-se até os gramados do castelo, onde acontecia uma pequena luta entre os soldados, todos pararam imediatamente com seus afazeres ao vê-la, para reverencia-la.

—Majestade. — eles mantiveram-se ajoelhados.

— Por favor, não parem por minha causa. — ela disse seriamente. —Não tenho a intenção de atrapalhá-los, só gostaria de assistir.

Houve um pequeno alvoroço entre os soldados, em decorrência da sua presença inesperada e ela esforçou-se o máximo para tentar ficar invisível. Mas Ino não era uma mulher que pudesse facilmente passar despercebida, a beleza estonteante vinda diretamente de Goryeo era bem diferente a qual os japoneses estavam habituados. Com grandes olhos azuis e longos cabelos dourados, tão dourados que pareciam prata sobre a luz do sol, ela era uma esplendida visão para homens acostumados com traços nipônicos. Obviamente nenhum era suficientemente louco o bastante para secá-la diretamente com os olhos, afinal era a esposa de sua graça real Sasuke.

Naquele dia ela havia optado em usar um Houmongi azul claro, uma vestimenta formal, completamente diferente do kimono de seu casamento. Trazia nas mãos um leque preto, que também detinha o símbolo imperial. Abanou-se, permitindo-se um sorriso ao ver os homens lutando entre si, tentando claramente ganhar sua atenção.

—O que está fazendo aqui fora, Ino? — a voz dele voltou a preencher seus ouvidos, ainda sim ela manteve o sorriso suave e divertido nos lábios.

—Não se preocupe comigo, _querido_ — frisou a palavra deixando claro uma certa irritação. Não podia perdoá-lo pela indelicadeza, do contrário seria mais uma garotinha chorona aos olhos dele. Ela iria manter-se firme em suas ações. —Estou apenas assistindo ao treino dos soldados.

Ele manteve-se em silêncio durante um demorado minuto.

—Gostou do desjejum que mandei preparar-lhe?

—Estava delicioso. — afirmou, olhando-o de esguelha. — Foi atencioso de sua parte e eu gostaria de agradecê-lo pelo gesto carinhoso. — então o beijou rapidamente nos lábios. — Agora se você não se importa, gostaria de assistir ao treino sem ser importunada.

Surpreendendo-se com o tom frio em suas falas, Sasuke assentiu bruscamente, repousando uma mão em seu ombro o apertando lentamente.

—Sinto muito por tê-la abandonado tão cedo, meu irmão chamou-me para uma reunião particular. — explicou-se aos sussurros. Ela estreitou os olhos, guardando alguns comentários para si.

—Eu entendo perfeitamente, querido. Você é o príncipe da dinastia Uchiha, eu não poderia esperar um tratamento diferente.

Ele sorriu alegremente, beijando-a outra vez antes de se afastar a passos lentos. Ino suspirou entristecida, estaria fadada a ser tratada daquela maneira completamente descartável até o fim de sua vida? Gostaria de lutar por seu marido, gostaria de fazê-lo amá-la, mas se ele a descartava imediatamente ao dia em que a tomava como sua mulher...

As palavras da feiticeira voltaram a inundar sua mente.

 _"A semente é forte."_

 _"Você terá três filhos. Mas nenhum será do príncipe."_


	4. Kowaremashita

Kowaremashita

 **TRADUÇÃO:** Flagrada

 **Eu vou te perseguir**

 **Te esfolar vivo**

 **Mais uma palavra e você não sobreviverá**

 **E eu não estou com medo**

 **Do seu poder roubado**

 **Eu vejo através de você qualquer hora**

Blue Foundation – Eyes on Fire

Ao longo da semana, ela percebeu uma distância cada vez mais crescente entre ela e o príncipe. Embora lutasse fervorosamente para fazer com aquele casamento desse certo, Sasuke não parecia inclinado a facilitar suas tentativas, quanto mais ela se aproximava mais ele se afastava gradativamente. Dormiam na mesma cama, mas cada um virado para o lado oposto do outro. Faziam todas as refeições em silêncio, exceto quando a sogra juntava-se a eles, o que fazia com que magicamente o moreno adotasse uma postura mais relaxada e sendo até de certa forma mais agradável. Todos do castelo desconheciam a real situação entre os dois, já que a frieza do príncipe restringia-se a quando estavam sozinhos dentro de seu quarto.

O primeiro mês de casados chegou rapidamente e no dia da celebração formal, seu marido mostrou-se tão devoto e apaixonado que fizera com que seu estomago embrulhasse. Ino amava Sasuke, tinha certeza disso, mas estava cada vez mais difícil tentar ser próxima a ele, imaginava que se as coisas já não estavam indo bem durante o primeiro mês, só tenderiam a piorar gradativamente com o passar dos anos. Ela não aguentaria viver uma vida sob um casamento de fachada!

Estavam todos reunidos na sala de jantar e, ao contrário das demais vezes, até mesmo o imperador fazia-se presente. Estavam sentados sobre zafus de algodão, em volta da mesa larga e baixa. Ela estava acostumada ao silêncio frequente durante as refeições, embora isso a incomodasse ardentemente, já que, em seu país natal, as pessoas costumavam ser incomparavelmente mais comunicativas e calorosas.

Uma abundante variedade de carnes fora colocada sobre a mesa, e ela deliciou-se ao provar uma carne de porco com shoyo.

—O que tem achado da sua vida aqui em Matsumoto,yome-chan¹? — Mikoto perguntou fixamente, após beber um pouco de soju quente.

—Maravilhosa, gibo-chan². — ela abriu um sorriso estonteante. Havia aprendido a arte da dissimulação com sua mãe, Tsunade a havia alertado "Mesmo que esteja cansada, nunca o demonstre na frente de sua sogra, elas podem ser incrivelmente traiçoeiras e você não vai querer ter Mikoto como um empecilho em sua vida conjugal". Ela não sabia se aquelas palavras eram baseadas em uma experiência vivida pela mais velha, não atreveu-se a perguntar isso. —O castelo é maravilhoso, estou deslumbrada. — fez uma pequena pausa, enquanto levava um pedaço da carne de boi á boca. —Além disso, a companhia do seu filho torna tudo melhor.

Mikoto sorriu, enquanto os homens permaneciam em silêncio. Fugaku estava irredutivelmente inexpressivo, ele odiava falatório durante as refeições.

—Eu disse a Fugaku que escolhemos a mulher certa para casar-se com nosso Sasuke-kun. — os olhos escuros da mulher estavam indiscutivelmente postos sobre a nora, que não desviava o olhar e tampouco piscava, mantendo uma expressão suave em seu rosto. — E quando virão os nossos tão esperados netos?

—Em breve. — foi a vez de Sasuke falar, temendo que a esposa admitisse abertamente que eles raramente tocavam um ao outro.

Mikoto sentiu o sorriso abandonar seu rosto por um momento, de certo não era a resposta que ela estava querendo.

—Vocês consumiram a noite de núpcias, imagino? — inquiriu em tom interrogatório.

—Sim. — Ino sentiu as bochechas corarem, provavelmente de vergonha, já que o Imperador a fitava com tanta intensidade. —É claro que sim, sogra. Como todo o castelo deve imaginar, sou irredutivelmente apaixonada por Sasuke, tento ser a melhor esposa possível.

Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando fixamente para o mais novo com um sorriso sarcástico antes de voltar sua atenção para o sakê. O caçula quase adivinha as palavras que teriam vindo a mente de seu irmão.

Se ela afirmava tão deliberadamente seu amor pelo marido, definitivamente não deveria estar a par dos rumores que circulavam pelos corredores, pensara o imperador.

—Bom muito bom. — Mikoto sorriu aliviada. — Assim tanto a dinastia Uchiha quanto a linhagem real da sua família estarão a salvo, Ino-chan.

Ela assentiu, curiosa a respeito do por que do mais velho ainda não ter tido um filho e poderia rapidamente ter mudado o assunto da conversa, se o mais velho não fosse alguém que a intimidasse completamente.

Naquela noite, a loira havia optado por um komon tom de pastel, com um enorme laço dourado um pouco abaixo dos fartos seios. Os cabelos ficavam sempre presos em um coque alto, com alguns palitos.

O silêncio voltou a cair sobre eles. Foi então que a voz de Itachi fizera-se presente no cômodo.

—Falam sobre dinastias e nobreza para esconder o fato de que estão loucos para ter um neto. — ele sorriu sorumbático para a mãe. — A senhora adora crianças.

—Sim. — ela sorriu largamente, com os olhos brilhando. O sentimento de infelicidade tomou conta de Ino. — Eu realmente amo crianças, sinto falta da época em que meus filhos eram pequenos...

Fugaku lançou um olhar enigmático á esposa, que a loira não conseguiu decifrar.

—Tenho certeza de que ela nos dará netos, é praticamente uma menina no auge de sua feminilidade. E perfeitamente saudável, segundo o pai.

Ela não sabia se deveria agradecer o fato dele ter se intrometido para defendê-la, ou se deveria confessar que a culpa de ainda não ter tido um filho era de Sasuke. Independente disso, ela estava claramente desconfortável com a conversa e a sutil pressão para que ela engravidasse. Ora, a enferma esposa do imperador estava ali a mais tempo do que ela e ainda não tivera filhos!

—Alguém tem que nos dar um neto — Mikoto voltou a dizer, agora olhando para Itachi. —Já que você aparentemente tem preguiça de relacionar-se com Shizune.

O Imperador largou abruptamente o prato em cima da mesa, fazendo um barulho estrondoso. Ino assustou-se com a violência do ato, notando como o tenso havia ficado ainda mais tenso.

—Pois tivessem pensado nisso antes de prometer-me a Shizune! Eu estou em condições perfeitas de ter um filho, contudo a mulher já esta no auge dos quarenta anos. É claro que as chances de eu lhes dar um filho, ao menos da genealogia dela é fora de questão.

—Se não tiver da sua esposa, que permaneça sem filhos então! — a morena praticamente gritou furiosamente. — Uma amante é completamente inaceitável, Itachi. Esteja ciente disso.

—Com você me lembrando a cada maldito segundos, dificilmente esquecer-me-ia disso, mamãe.

A discussão calorosa fez com que invariavelmente Ino perdesse o apetite, refletindo a cerca da sua situação envolvendo o próprio marido. Como seus sogros ficariam ao descobrir que a vida conjugal dos dois era um completo fracasso? Por fim ela notou que ele também a encarava fixamente. Não sentiu vontade de sorrir, sequer com falsidade dessa vez, estava no auge da sua fúria.

—Peço permissão para retirar-me para meus aposentos. — a voz aveludada e suave da princesa de Goryeo intercedeu o embate verbal entre mãe e filho, que estavam naturalmente com os nervos aflorados. — Não estou me sentindo muito bem. — dissera ela subitamente, atraindo os olhos escuros para si.

—Oh, como quiser querida. — Mikoto lhe fitou com delicadeza. — Está se sentindo com náuseas?

—Um pouco.

—Isso é bom! — a morena tinha um sorriso cheio de expectativa nos lábios. — Náusea é um sintoma muito frequente durante a gravidez.

—Mãe. — Sasuke ralhou em tom de censura comedida. — Pode retirar-se querida, já estarei a caminho. — exclamou enquanto segurava a mão de Ino com delicadeza, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

Aquilo só serviu para inflamar ainda mais a raiva desmedida da esposa que assentiu, adotando um ar angelical.

—Estarei esperando-o. — então deixou aquele cômodo, permitindo-se suspirar aliviada ao chegar aos corredores.

Andando lentamente, ela pôde perceber que os serviçais cochichavam algo um para outro durante seus passos. Ela franziu o cenho, virando-se para encarar todos aqueles olhares sobre si. Sabia que estavam falando dela, mas a questão era: sobre o que estariam falando? Inspirando fundo, ela crispou os lábios e voltou a andar em direção aos seus aposentos, completamente desanimada e frustrada. Assim que abriu a porta do seu quarto, Ino jogou-se em sua cama, desatando a chorar copiosamente. Estava acabada emocionalmente. Cobriu-se com os edredons, limpando sua alma aflita em meios aos soluços histéricos. Por que Sasuke não a amava? Por que se recusava a tratá-la como uma mulher? Amaldiçoou os deuses novos e antigos por ter colocado-o em seu caminho.

Durante a madrugada, a loira sentiu uma sede insaciável tomar conta de si, então precisou levantar-se para buscar um pouco de água, já estando ciente de que seu marido não retornaria para o quarto; provavelmente encontrara uma ocupação mais interessante do que ela. Esse pensamento sempre a deprimia. O que poderia ser mais atraente do que ela? Ino era a mulher mais bonita do seu país, era o que todos costumavam dizer,e desde que havia chegado a Matsumoto, podia sentir os olhares indiscretos do soldado do exercito, além de alguns servos pessoais do imperador e de seu respectivo marido. Contudo, Sasuke parecia completamente indiferente a sua beleza e as suas tentativas de aproximação. Isso dilacerava seu coração drasticamente. Mas que homem desagradável e frívolo aquele!

Estava indo em direção à pequena cozinha que ficava naquele mesmo andar, já que a do primeiro piso era para a criadagem alimentar-se o que poderia ser perigoso, mesmo com tantos guardas alguém podia colocar intrusos e, bom ela não gostaria de ser uma presa fácil. Encontrava-se prestes a subir os dois degraus do cômodo, quando um som intrigante despertou-lhe a atenção. Gemidos e urros de prazer, ela constatou. Vinham do último quarto do corredor, próximo ás escadarias. Hipnotizada, a Yamanaka seguiu com os olhos arregalados em direção ao cômodo, sentindo um estranho formigamento tomar conta do seu corpo. Mas ela não pôde permanecer muito tempo, espionando. Apenas alguns segundos depois ela descobriu que a porta estava entreaberta e, de dentro do luxuoso cômodo, o Imperador a encarava fixamente, sobre o corpo de alguma mulher, ela prendeu a respiração inevitavelmente, fechando a boca.

O moreno sorriu, enquanto a desafiava com o olhar. Ino rapidamente encarou o chão a sua frente e girou os calcanhares depressa, precipitando-se por entre os degraus, apoiando-se ao corrimão com seu coração disparando em um ritmo suspeito. Sua garganta estava mais seca do que jamais estivera em sua vida e seu corpo inteiro tremia da cabeça aos pés. Foi com grande dificuldade que ela chegou a cozinha inferior, sentia-se repentinamente fraca e uma sensação esquisita tomava conta de seu corpo. Os dedos tremiam compulsivamente enquanto ela procurava por água fresca. _O que é isso?_ Perguntou a si mesma, recriminando-se pelas reações incomuns. Estava assustada, mas, principalmente intrigada com a atitude do Imperador. Será que Itachi a havia reconhecido? Ou pensara que se tratasse de uma criada? O homem havia sorrido-lhe com tanta... Fome. Outro arrepio percorreu o corpo da princesa Uchiha, enquanto ela fechava os olhos, repousando a mão sobre o coração. Nervosismo não chegava nem perto do verdadeiro estado em que ela estava!

 **GLOSSÁRIO:**

¹Yome = nora

²Gibo = Sogra

Komon ="estampa pequena", kimono feito com seda estampada com desenhos pequenos repetidos por toda a peça. Considerado casual, pode ser usado para sair pela cidade ou para jantar em um restaurante. Pode ser usado por casadas e solteiras.


End file.
